Search for the Storm
by Objudge1399
Summary: Asgard is gone. The gods are killed on what is supposed to be the day of Ragnarok by the great monsters of evil led by Fenris. With the help of Loki, Asgard fell, but what fate did not see was the birth of the secret child born of Thor and Hera. Percy's birth was kept so quiet that even the Fates didn't weave his threads of life. So what does the future hold? No one knows.
1. The End of an Era

**Formerly known as "King of All Gods" I changed the name to "Search for the Storm." I hope you all enjoy it. I'm having insane writer's block on this story so if anyone wants to volunteer to help out, I would gladly accept. I also need a beta so if you are willing, just PM me.**

**THANK'S FOR STICKING AROUND IF YOU'RE ONE OF THE OLD HEADS ON MY STORIES. Make sure you review any questions you have. See you at the end.**

It was a chilly night in October, 1995 when a baby's cry was heard through out the forest night. It was quickly followed by shushing and soft singing of lullabies. Inside a small cottage in a clearing, a beautiful dark haired lady with light brown eyes lay on a bed with her legs spread.

"There's no point in shushing him. My worthless husband is probably having sex with some mortal out there at this very moment" the woman said. The lady that was attending to her sighed and wisely decided not to respond to that. It was a very touchy subject.

"He's so cute" the woman said. Her attendant smiled. The baby, for the first time, opened his eyes. They were blue.

"Just like his father" the woman said. She tickled the new born and he giggled. The woman, for the first time in centuries, was actually happy.

The mood quickly changed, though, when there was a knock on the cabin door. The attendant looked frightened but the woman was calm. "Open the door. He said he was coming."

The attendant, who happened to be Iris, goddess of the rainbow, ran to the door and opened it slowly. There stood a tall, muscular man. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket and jeans. In his hands he held an umbrella.

"Is she here?" he asked. Iris, still scared, nodded. Without another word, he stepped past her into the cottage. Iris quickly followed.

The woman looked relieved but sad when the man came. "Just ten more minutes" she said. The man nodded. The woman started talking to the baby.

"This is your father" she said. The baby reached up and grabbed the man's hand, as if he understood. The man smiled.

"He looks just like you" the woman said. She stroked the baby's blonde hair.

"What is his name?" the woman asked. The man thought about it.

"You choose" he said. The woman lay there for a couple of seconds before saying, "Perseus." The man nodded.

"Goodbye Perseus" The woman said. "I'll see you in the future. For now, go with your father." She kissed the top of his head and handed him to the man.

Then Hera, the queen of the gods, kissed Thor, the god of thunder and the sky, one last time. Then he left.

Once outside, Thor's umbrella transformed into a large hammer. He raised it to the sky and yelled, "Heimdall!" Immediately, a multicolored flash of light engulfed him and he vanished.

**Thirty seconds later**

Thor arrived in Asgard and was immediately greeted by Heimdall.

"Do you have the boy." he asked. Thor nodded. "Good. I have no wish to fight the Olympian gods. We are stronger then them at the moment but it would be best if the nine worlds were at peace. Do you think that Zeus will find out?"

Thor smirked. "Zeus has not even seen his wife naked in two centuries. There will be no issue with him finding out."

Heimdall held out his hands and Thor let him hold the baby.

"I feel that this boy will be a very important asset in the future of Asgard. He will be a great fighter. Protect him at all costs" Heimdall said.

"What do you mean? The nine worlds are at peace?" Thor said. Heimdall shook his head.

"For now" he said. He handed Thor back the baby. Thor nodded at him and left. He walked into the throne room of his father. His father was sitting there, as if waiting for him.

"Let me see the boy" he said. Thor walked up to the throne and handed his father Perseus. As soon as he was in Odin's arms he grabbed his beard and yanked it so hard that Odin's eyes began to water.

"He's a strong boy" Odin said. Thor smirked.

"Everything went smoothly?" Odin asked. Thor nodded. "Good. I foresee that the boy will be important in the future. I foresee that he will be important during Ragnarok as well. What I cannot see is which side he will fight for. And that worries me."

"Do not worry father. I will watch him. He is my son and I will make sure he is the greatest warrior the nine worlds have ever seen" Thor said. Odin nodded but as he looked at Perseus, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Something is wrong" he said. "He's not immortal." Thor frowned.

"What do you mean? He is born of two gods. It is impossible for him not to be immortal." Odin studied the boy.

"I will have to look into this more. Almost all of his blood is godly but about 3% is not. I do not know how that is possible. In battle, though, it would take an extremely serious wound to kill him. He cannot be killed by any mortal weapon. Celestial bronze, imperial gold, all that stuff, it can't kill him. He is almost a god, but not completely, if you get what I am saying."

Thor nodded to show that he understood. "So my son can die?" he asked. Odin shook his head.

"It is a very curious case" he said, "But I will look into this. This has never happened before."

Odin handed Thor back Perseus, who had fallen asleep. "We have other things to discuss son. The giants are restless. They sense that I am about to go into another Odinsleep. Be watchful."

"When is it starting?" Thor asked.

"It starts in exactly 3 days" Odin answered. Thor nodded.

Odin went into his Odinsleep once towards the end of every century. During his Odinsleep, the bifrost was open and the nine worlds were vulnerable to attack. Since the giants had signed a pact, they couldn't attack Asgard but the rest of the nine worlds were open. The giants had never tried to attack any of the other worlds, though, because they feared the Asgardians so much. The giants had been beaten down badly by the Asgardians in the first war so after that and the pact, they never tried anything again.

"Thank you father" Thor said. Odin nodded. Thor left the room. He went up to his room, where he lay Perseus down in the crib that he had made in advance.

"Sleep well my son" Thor said.

At the edge of the fiery world of Muspell.

Muspell was made of fire. Literally nothing was there except for fire and the fire giants. It was actually because of Muspell that creation began in the first place.

The biggest fire giant of all stood at the edge of Muspell. In front of him was Ginnungagap, the gap between Muspell and the mist world, Niflheim. The fire giant's name was Surt. He was one of the first beings alive and easily one of the most powerful. He is destined to stand at the edge of Muspell until Ragnarok, when he and his fiery sword will fight against Asgard in the great battle for the nine worlds.

As Surt stood, as he'd been doing since the beginning of time, a flash of multicolored light appeared and a tall man stepped out. He wore a green robe and had a gold headpiece on with long curly horns. In his hand he held a black scepter that had a blue gem in it.

As soon as Loki stepped out of the bifrost and it disappeared, he collapsed onto one knee from just the heat of Muspell. Immediately, though, he sprang up and started hopping around holding his knee. Remember, everything on Muspell was fiery so as soon as Loki fell to his knees then the ground seared a hole through his pants and burned his flesh.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" he hissed. Surt turned his head slightly to look at Loki and for the first time since the creation of the Universe, he spoke.

"What are you doing here. Not even gods belong on Muspell." His voice was gravelly and raspy, probably because it was never used before.

"I am, as you should know, Loki, the god of mischief and... well, fire" Loki said. "By the way you have to do something about this ground because it isn't working out well for me. I'm the god of fire and I just got by skin burned by that! It shouldn't even be possible! I'm sure if these boots were not magic then they'd be a melting puddle of leather right now."

"Why are you here" Surt repeated.

"Well, you are destined to leave here when Ragnarok and fight with the giants against the gods right?" Loki asked. Surt nodded. "Well Ragnarok is approaching. Odin is going into his Odinsleep soon and while Thor is in charge of Asgard I will "attack" Jotunheim. That will break the pact between the gods and giants and the giants will be free to do whatever they want. I have already spoke to their leader. Then we will free Fenris wolf and start Ragnarok. When Odin wakes up he will not be able to do anything about it."

Surt stared at Loki. "Why do you want to see the gods destroyed? You are a god yourself, no?"

Loki hesitated before saying, "I spoke to Odin about Thor ruling Asgard. I thought that it would be better if I could rule because Thor is a bit... well, incompetent. Odin did not even consider. He yelled at me. Shouted and said I was jealous and that when my brother was king I should do my job and serve him."

When Surt didn't say anything, Loki continued. "When the gods are finished and Ragnarok is over, I will rule the nine worlds."

Surt continued to stare at Loki. "You don't say much do you?" Loki said.

Surt stared at him. Then he said "I will know when Raganarok has begun. All you need to do is follow through with your plan."

Loki grinned. "No problem."

**Some time later**

The giant armies had gathered in Jotunheim. Every giant imaginable, frost giants, mountain giants, all kinds had gathered. The giant army stretched as far as the eyes could see. There were over a million giants and they were all armed and ready to fight.

"Jotuns!" the giant king, Laufey, said. "Today is a great day, for today, we march on Asgard and put an end to the reign of the gods! Today, Surt jons us in our battle for glory from the fires of Muspell! Today, we free Fenris wolf and set fire to the nine worlds! Today, we shall conquer! Today, Ragnarok begins!"

The giants roared in response and slammed their weapons on the ground, causing all of Jotunheim to shake. "And all of this, is because of a god himself" Laufey said. The crowd grew quiet in surprise. "It was Loki, god of mischief and fire, that has helped us." The giants started talking amongst themselves. "He has spoken to Surt and as we speak, he is freeing Fenris wolf." The muttering grew louder and more excited. "To him we owe a great debt. He had informed me that Odin was going into Odinsleep and Asgard is once more, undefended. We will strike today, with our full force, and destroy the gods where they stand!" Again the giants roared. "Now let us go, and take back what is ours!" Laufey finished. The giants beat their weapons on the ground and stomped, causing major earthquakes.

"But my king" said one giant close to the front, "what of the pact we signed with the gods and Asgard? We swore to never attack again."

There was rumblings of agreement amongst the giants.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore. Loki has taken care of that by 'attacking' us this morning, essentially breaking the pact" Laufey said. "The gods are weak now. Odin has begun his Odinsleep. Thor has only been spotted once in the last year. Tyr has not recovered from his battle with General Sekam yet. We will strike now. Asgard will burn!"

Once again, the giants stomped and cheered. The ground shook once more under the weight of the great creatures.

Suddenly, there was a loud howl that immediately shut all the giants up. They stopped stomping and started glancing at each other nervously. Then came another loud howl, so loud, in fact, that even Laufey couldn't stand it and he clamped his hands down on his ears. Then, over the horizon, the giants spotted a large form stalking towards them. It was so big that they couldn't even tell what it was. As the form got closer, the giants made it out to be a wolf. A gigantic wolf.

It cleared the distance between them in under 30 seconds.

As the wolf stared at the giants Even Laufey quavered with fear. Before a word could be spoken, though, a multicolored rainbow of light flashed into existence and out stepped Loki before the light disappeared behind him. Some of the giants looked at him suspiciously but others looked at him gratefully.

"Giants of Jotunheim!" Loki yelled, "we are here to put an end to the reign of those foolish gods and begin a new era of rule in the nine worlds! We will destroy Asgard and then we will march on Midgard! No where in the nine worlds will be safe. Fenris will swallow the sun and the gods will all die!" The giants cheered. "Odin has already gone into his Odinsleep. I made sure of that before I left. Heimdall has been... taken care of. I hid is body very well. The bifrost is open for use. Anyone can travel through the worlds as they please. Now we must be fast as we attack. Odinsleep usually lasts one to two days so our time is limited. I will open the bifrost now and we shall be upon the gods! The fire giants and Surt will join us. RAGNAROK BEGINS!" Loki shouted. The giants roared. Loki opened the bifrost and they began to pour into Asgard.

With Thor on Asgard

Thor sat next to Odin, deep in thought. He had had a bad feeling about today since the morning but he couldn't tell why. His baby was safe. After all he had checked up on him once every ten minutes. He hade just seen Loki a couple hours earlier when Odin went into Odinsleep. So what was the issue?

Suddenly there was a scream. A scream so loud that it almost shattered Thor's eardrum. He stood up and sprinted to where he heard the scream. There stood one of the housemaids of Odin's palace. Then she fainted and dropped to the floor.

Thor stepped over her and walked into the room. What he saw almost made him throw up. There was the remains of a person strewn all over the room. The person's heart was lying in the middle of the room. As Thor inspected the remains, he noticed that they were all tinged blue. Thor narrowed his eyes. Blue. He inspected the remains and the room again and this time, he spotted a large sword lying in the corner of the room. Thor picked up the sword and his eyes widened. The sword was Hofund, Heimdall's sword. The very sword that he used to lock and unlock the bifrost.

'But this is impossible' Thor thought. 'Hofund cannot be removed unless Heimdall is...'

Thor's eyes widened even further. "No" he whispered. "No" he said even louder. He closed his eyes and closed his fist. The remains of the person flew together and took the form of a tall, dark skinned man. Thor opened his fist and the remains dropped back to the ground. He dropped to the ground onto his knees.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang _and shouting. Then the ground started to shake, as if a thousand giants decided to start jumping up and down at the same time.

'Wait, a thousand giants' Thor thought. His eyes widened and he shot to his feet and started rummaging through the room, looking for something.

"Heimdall is dead" he whispered. "The bifrost is open." The suddenly he stopped. He looked down at Heimdall's remains that were tinged blue and then he thought to himself, 'Heimdall couldn't have been killed by anyone that was not an Asgardian god. That means that someone betrayed us.' He glanced back down at Heimdall's remains. Then he remembered Loki's weapon. He had seen it used before. He had blown giants apart with it right in front of Thor's eyes. 'And it's powered by the blue gem in the center of it' Thor said, putting 2 and 2 together. 'He's betrayed us.'

Thor stood there in shock for a couple seconds but was quickly snapped out of it by another loud bang and more screaming. He sprinted out of the room and out of the palace, where a horrific event was taking place.

Giants were everywhere. They were killing everything that they saw. Even scarier than that was Surt, his flaming sword cutting down hordes of Asgardians. The scariest thing of all, though? The larger than life wolf that was obliterating Asgard.

"I need Heimdall's horn" Thor said. He ran back inside and ran back into the large room with Heimdalls' body in. He started to tear it apart, looking for the horn.

"Looking for something?" a voice behind him said. He whirled around to see Loki. Just seeing that smug smirk on his face made Thor's blood boil in anger.

"You traitorous, stinking little-"

"I think it's a bit too late for all of that" Loki said. He pulled something out from behind his back and dangled it in front of him. It was Heimdall's horn, Giallar.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Loki said, tauntingly. Thor struggled to keep his composure. He just needed a few more seconds and his plan would work.

"Why did you betray us?" Thor asked. "What have we done to you?" Loki just glared back at him and didn't answer. Thor slowly flicked his hand towards Loki, a movement that Loki didn't catch.

"No answer?" Thor said. _'Just a few more seconds' _he thought. Loki still didn't respond. Thor glared at him. "Were you jealous, Loki? Jealous that I would be king and you wouldn't? You couldn't just take a back seat?"

Finally, Loki exploded. "I've been taking back seats my whole l-!" before he could even finish, though, a large hammer came flying through the wall behind him and nailed him in the back of the head. **(See what I did there? Hammer and nail. No? Okay).**

Loki dropped to the floor and didn't move as the hammer flew into Thor's hand and Giallar dropped to the floor.

Thor walked over and picked it up. Then he put his lips to it and blew as hard as he could. The sound resounded through out all of the nine worlds. Thor then dropped the horn. It was useless now. He hefted Mjolnor, his hammer, and got ready to fight. Before he could join the fight, though, he heard something that struck fear into his heart. It was a baby's cry.

"Perseus" Thor whispered. Thor ran faster than he ever had before into the room where his son was crying in his crib.

Thor picked him up but he didn't know what to do. Finally, he came to a decision. He looked down at the necklace that his father had given to him as a child. It was the only thing besides the bifrost and the world tree that could transport you between worlds. Unfortunately, it was only good for three uses. Thor had not used it yet. No one had. But the time had come. He placed the necklace around the baby's neck and said, "Alfheim." The baby disappeared in a flash. Thor sighed and once again, hefted Mjolnor. Once more, he would have to try to save the gods. This time, though, the odds were heavily against him.

**On Earth**

The gods were on Olympus holding a "meeting " that was really just them yelling at each other. The only people not taking place in the foolishness were Hestia and Hera. Hera hadn't even accused Zeus of being a cheating scumbag yet, which confused Hestia. As a matter of fact, now that Hestia though of it, she hadn't called him that in a while. Something was definitely not right.

Suddenly, a noise that sounded like a horn magnified by a hundred rang across Olympus. The gods covered their ears and fell to their knees. After about ten seconds of pure torture, the noise stopped. The gods stumbled to their feet and sat back on their thrones. Zeus spoke up.

"What the Hades was that noise?" he said. No one seemed to know. Hestia noticed, though, that Hera looked extremely pale and nervous. She narrowed her eyes at her. "Does anybody know? That really hurt" Zeus said. Everybody shook their head. Hestia noticed that Hera did not, though.

"Well in that case, this meeting is adjourned. We weren't getting anything done anyway" Zeus said. He stood up and flashed out, rubbing his ears as he went. The other gods slowly flashed out as well until just Hera and Hestia remained. Hera stood up but Hestia said, "Wait, sister." Hera stopped and stared at her.

"Before you say anything, I know you know something about the horn" Hestia said. Hera paled again and sat back down on her throne.

"I- I don't... Fine. I will tell you everything."

**Back on Asgard**

The gods were getting beat, badly. They had some minor victories. Laufey was killed by Thor. Unfortunately, some of the gods had already been killed. Sif, Thor's wife, was dead. So was Frey, killed by Surt. Hel had emerged from Helheim and had slaughtered thousands of Asgardians. Tyr was doing battle against Fenris but he was badly beaten down. Thor had killed the world serpent already and was now trying to keep Fenris away from Tyr. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Thor was thrown back through the wall of the palace and Fenris swallowed Tyr up.

There were not many gods left. There was not many Asgardian warriors left either. There was still hundreds of thousands of giants left, though, and there was still Fenris, Surt, and Hel to fight.

Thor stood up painfully and once again, hefted Mjolnor. "This has to end" he said. "The gods cannot die like this." He ran throught he destroyed palace and down, deep into Odin's chambers, where he slept during his Odinsleep. He tiptoed into Odin's chamber and looked down at his father. It would be a great risk, waking Odin up from Odinsleep. Many things could go wrong. The biggest being Odin dying from having not fully restored his power. Thor sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't do it. Instead he looked at Odin's spear that was on the wall. He glanced at Odin before tip-toeing over and taking it. The spear was called Gungir, and it was enchanted to never miss its mark no matter what. Any wound caused by it was either impossible or extremely hard to heal.

Thor left the chambers and went all the way back out of the palace. He remained in the shadows, hoping no one would see him as he aimed directly at Fenrir's eye. He reared back and with all his might, fired at Fenris. The spear's aim was true, and it struck Fenris directly in the eye and buried itself deep in. It was so far in, in fact, that only a couple inches of the handle were sticking out.

Fenris howled so loud that every building within a 100 yard radius crumbled. Some giants even disintegrated. Fenris stomped on the ground and looked around for who threw the arrow but Thor had already rejoined the battle with Mjolnor.

All luck ran out for the gods, though, when Fenris pounced on top of Thor and bit off his arm. Thor cried out in pain and dropped Mjolnor. Fenris grinned and bits of drool as large as boulders dripped down onto Thor.

"This is the end, thunder god" Fenris whispered. Thor, with difficulty, managed to turn his head to the side and look at Mjolnor. It was a last resort. Something that could only be done at Ragnarok and Ragnarok only.

"Sik hata" he managed to choke out. He was using an Old Norse spell, used to destroy. And he used it at the right time. Just as Fenris was about to rip Thor apart, Mjolnor exploded. Lightning currents rippled across the surface of Asgard and the whole world began to shake.

Thousands of giants and Asgardians died from the lightning alone.

"What is this!" Fenris roared.

Suddenly, as if the world coudn't take any more of the lightning, it exploded, and Asgard was no more.

Somewhere worlds away in Alfheim, a little baby began to cry.


	2. Messages and Weapons

**Welcome, to the next edition of "Search for the Storm." I thank all of you for the support you've shown for the improved version of this story. I really appreciate it.**

**Make sure you review, favorite, all that good stuff. I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter****.**

A small creature was taking a stroll in a forest in the world of elves, Alfheim. He suddenly tripped over an object on the ground and fell.

"Stupid rocks" he grunted. He got to his feet and looked down at what he tripped over. He gasped in shock. "It's a basket! I wonder what it's doing here." He picked up the basket. 'Damn this shit is heavy' he thought. He placed it back down and said, "You know what, I'll just open it here." He lifted the lid of the basket and was shocked to see a baby in it.

"What the living..." The elf picked up the baby and almost dropped it. "Why the hell is this thing so heavy?" As he held the baby, it opened its eyes and looked up at him.

"Aaaahhh" he said. Then he slapped the elf and tugged his beard.

"You're a strong one aren't you?" the elf, whose name was Lairon, said. The baby giggled and slapped Lairon again.

Now it just so happened that Lairon's son with his wife had been brutally killed by a panther just days earlier. The thought of taking the boy in as his son crossed Lairon's mind. "I will ask Larona (his wife) about it. Certainly she will say yes."

Lairon turned around and walked back to his home.

When he reached his house and walked in, he found his wife sitting in the corner, staring at nothing. She had been like that for a couple of days now. Just staring at the wall. The death of their son had really taken a toll on her.

"Larona" he said. She looked at him. "Look what I have." He unwrapped the baby from his blankets and showed Larona. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stood up.

"Oh my gods" she said. "Who's baby is that?"

Lairon shrugged. "I found him in the forest in a basket. He must have been abandoned there."

"What's that on his neck?" Larona asked. Lairon looked and saw a necklace. It looked like just a basic necklace. When Lairon reached down and touched it though, some type of holographic image sprang up. Lairon was startled and fumbled the baby but recovered immediately. He placed the baby on the ground and backed up so that he could get a full view of who was in the image. It was a tall, muscular man holding a hammer. He couldn't really tell much else about him because the image was so grainy.

"Who ever this is, you have found my son, Perseus. I beg of you that you keep my son safe and you take him in and treat him as your own, for I have no doubt that I will not survive this day. Before I go I want to ask one thing of you. One, I ask that as soon as possible, you take my son to your king. There is another message recorded here for him specifically and him only. You can NOT listen to this message. Just take Perseus to the king and tell him to touch the necklace. And make sure he does it in private. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Thor, god of thunder."

The couple was stunned, to say the least. Then, Lairon spoke, "We must take him to the king."

"Are you crazy?" Larona shrieked. "They're going to take him away from us!" Lairon looked at Larona incredulously.

"Did you just hear the message? That was _Thor _talking. _Thor. _He could kill us without a second thought!" Lairon cried.

"It's his own fault for being a deadbeat" Larona said.

"You heard what he said. He was going to die!" Lairon shot back.

"If he was going to die then why do we have to worry about him killing us? Plus, if the god of Thunder died, wouldn't we have heard about it by now?" Larona responded, smirking smugly. Before Lairon could respond, the sound of a loud horn sliced through the quiet air.

"The horn of disaster" Lairon said. The horn of disaster was a horn similar to Heimdall's horn except it didn't ring through out all of the nine worlds, it only rang in Alfheim. The horn, when blown, automatically teleported all elves in front of the king's palace where he would give a speech on what ever the disaster was. Seconds after Lairon said that, the couple felt as though their stomachs were getting yanked from inside them, then they disappeared.

They reappeared in front of the king's palace. They were extremely lucky because they got to stand in the front row. After a couple minutes of waiting and whispering about what this could possibly have been about, the king of Alfheim stepped out of the palace and walked up to the front of the crowd. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the ground under him raised twenty feet off of the ground so that everyone could see and hear him.

The king of the elves was a man named Alfenhort. He was the tallest elf in Alfheim, standing at 5"10. You see, elves are not the 3 feet tall creatures you see in santa's work shop. They are much more powerful and tall. Not human level of tall but definitely not as short as the fake elves on TV. There were two kinds of elves. Light elves and dark elves. The light elves lived on Alfheim and were, for the most part, great people. The dark elves were their complete opposite and lived on Svartalfheim. The dark elves were evil beings and the light elves were not, if you couldn't tell by their names.

Anyways, Alfenhort said, "People of Alfheim!" to get the elves attention. His voice was magically magnified by thousands so everyone could hear him. "I bring grave news for you today. There had been an attempt to start Ragnarok." The elves gasped. "And it was one of the gods own that turned on them. Loki." There were even louder gasps."Loki betrayed the gods and freed Fenris wolf. He then led the giant army into Asgard while Odin was in Odinsleep and laid waste to Asgard and its army. Even Hel came from Helheim to join in the slaughter. Almost all the gods died. Some of them, we are not sure where they are at the moment. Ragnarok has been stalled, but it came pretty dam close to starting. Now, though, the gods are weak, as they have lost almost all of their own including... Thor." The elves cried out in horror. "Yes, our beloved Thor gave his life and his hammer to destroy Asgard so that he could take out most of Fenrir wolf's army. For that, we will forever honor Thor in Alfheim." The elves bowed their heads in respect for Thor.

"Now we have to do our part" Alfenhort said. "It is time we played a role in the fate of the nine worlds. As of now, I hereby decree that every able bodied man from the age of 18 to 50 is to join Afheim's army. Fenrir, Surt, and their army will not stay down for long. We must be ready when they strike again. Weather it be tomorrow, or 20 years from now, Alfheim will be ready!" Alfenhort shouted. The elves roared in agreement.

The speech ended and the lines to be teleported back home started to form. Lairon, though, with Percy still in his hands ran forward towards Alfenhort, who was turning to go back to the palace. "My king" he shouted. The guards stepped in front of Lairon, blocking his path, but Alfenhort waved them away.

"What do you want, man. I have a great many things to do and I bet they're all more important then what ever you're about to tell me."

"I have a message from Thor" Lairon said. Alfenhort rolled his eyes. "Get this fool out of here. There's always someone that got to do some stupid shit in serious situations."

"I'm serious!" Lairon said, as the guards tried to grab Lairon without hurting the baby. "The message is in the baby's necklace. Just tap it." The guards stopped trying to grab Lairon and looked at Alfenhort.

Alfenhort reached for the necklace but then Lairon yelled "No. It must be done in private. Those were specific instructions from the last message."

"It could be an assassination attempt" one guard said. "Don't trust the man." Lairon sighed.

Then Alfenhort had an idea. "I will take one of my guards with me. He will touch the necklace. If there really is a message then I will just send him out. If he dies for any reason because of that necklace, I will assume that it was an assassination attempt and you will be killed brutally. Understood?"

Lairon nodded."No problem." He handed one of the guards Percy and said, "Careful. Don't touch the necklace yet."

The guard walked into the palace with Alfenhort.

After a few tense moments, the guard returned."There was a message for the king. He is listening to it as we speak."

Ten minutes later

Alfenhort came out of the palace with his eyes watering. The guards ran over asking, "What's wrong, my lord. Did anything happen? Did somebody hurt you?"

Alfenhort just shook his head. "No. The little monster yanked my beard." Lairon laughed. He seemed to like doing that. The laugh drew attention back to him.

"What is your name sir?" Alfenhort asked.

"My name is Lairon my lord" Lairon answered.

"I got specific instructions from Thor. You are to bring your son back here when he is eight years old. Before that time you may do what ever you want with him. Raise him to be a proper person. After he is eight, though, you must journey here, where I will be waiting for him. I have been told specifically what to do with him when he gets here. He will be important in preventing another Ragnarok, I am sure of it."

Lairon nodded. He was sad that he would have to part with his adopted son after only eight years but if the universe depended on it, he would have to. "I understand my lord." He bowed and took his baby back. Then he went and joined his wife on the teleportation line. She glared at him.

"Let me guess, they want him" she said angrily.

"Would you sacrifice the fate of the nine worlds for your own selfish reasons? I did the right thing. We get to keep him for eight years. That should be enough for you. I would much rather have a universe to live in then a son to raise" Lairon shot back before turning and facing away from his wife and letting her think about what he said.

**In Svartalfheim**

The dark elves were living their normal lives as they would. Doing their normal creepy, dark magic shit. Their king, Malekith, sat on his throne playing chess with his nephew, Morakith, when suddenly, a bunch of his guards came running into the room.

"Sir, lord, my king, something unbelievable has occurred" one of them said. Malekith nodded for them to go on.

"Some unbelievably large creature fell from the sky. We do not know where he is from. He is the biggest thing anyone has ever seen. He crushed half of the West village."

Malekith raised an eyebrow. "And what creature is it?" he asked.

The guard gulped before saying "A wolf, my lord."

**In Muspell**

Surt and stood at his post, where he had been standing for thousands of years before being interrupted by the false Ragnarok. As he stood there he thought to himself.

'This should not be possible. Fate clearly says that I can only leave when Ragnarok begins. How was I able to leave here, then, if this was not truly Ragnarok?'

"It is because fate is being rewritten" three voices said simultaneously behind him. He turned and saw three old ladies standing behind him. He noticed that the heat and the fire that was raging below their feet did not seem to bother them at all.

"Who are you?" Surt asked.

"We are the fates" they said, simultaneously again. "You asked yourself why fate allowed you to leave when Ragnarok has not yet begun? Well we have an answer. Fate has been rewritten. Many things have occurred over the last few weeks that were not supposed to happen. Loki is supposed to fight for the gods at Ragnarok. His jealousy is so great that it was able to overcome us. Fate. He now fights for the giants and Fenris wolf. A son was also born that wasn't supposed to be born. A child of two races of gods. He is hidden now but his existence was not supposed to be in the first place. Almost all of the gods have died. But where is Balder? No where to be found. Fenris was supposed to swallow him but he did not. Many other things have occurred that are out of place. For the first time since the beginning of time, fate is out of our hands."

Surt was shocked. "So what is to come of Ragnarok? Will the nine worlds still burn?"

The fates shook their heads. "Even we know nothing of what the future holds for Ragnarok. Then they melted into nothing.

On Earth

A man wearing a green leather jacket and black pants and black boots stepped out of an apartment building in New York. He wore a green hat and held a black umbrella that had a blue tip. He walked quickly, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

He walked through the streets of New York for about ten minutes before coming to a stop at a cafe. At a table sat a lady with black hair. The woman crossed her legs and stared at the man. "Well, are you going to sit?"

The man quickly sat and smiled at the lady. "Hello my daughter."

"There is no way you should be smiling after the complete failure we just had" she snarled. The man kept smiling.

"I am smiling because I have a plan." He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to the lady. She raised an eyebrow. "This is the key to our success."

"Oh? Tell me how" she said. As they spoke, though, they failed to notice the one eyed man sitting a few tables away, listening to every word they said.

**Eight year time skip**

Percy started to pack up his stuff as his mother and father watched.

The last eight years had flew by for the small family of three. Lairon and Larona had focused these eight years on teaching Percy how to read, write, and trying to make him grow into a good person. They wanted to make sure that Percy grew into a smart, intelligent, kind person as an adult. Now, though, it was all over as Percy packed his stuff, ready to go to the capital. The teleportation soldiers would be here any second to take Percy to the capital.

Finally, Percy finished packing his stuff. He hadn't packed much. The only things he had packed was some clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste and a few other essentials.

He walked over to his adopted parents and gave them one last hug. It was a weird hug because Percy, at eight, was already 4"9, almost as tall as his elf dad. "Thanks for everything. You guys are amazing. I promise I will come back and see you after I'm done with whatever they want me to do at the capital." His adoptive elf parents had told him from the jump that he was adopted. They told him where they found him and why they adopted him. They did not, though, tell him his father was Thor. They wanted him to grow up a humble, down to Aflheim kid.

"Alright. Bye" Percy said.

"Wait!" Lairon said. He went into his room and came out with something in his hand. As he came closer, Percy saw that it was a silver necklace.

"Cool" Percy said. "It's beautiful." Lairon smiled and placed it around Percy's neck.

"Your father gave it to you" Lairon said. "Before he died." That was all Lairon and Larona had told Percy about his father, that he died.

"Thank you" Percy said. He gave them one last hug, picked up his suitcase, and walked out of the small house.

Percy waited outside for a couple of minutes before finally, the teleportation soldiers appeared in front of him. "Are you ready?" they asked. Percy nodded. One of them grabbed his wrist and clicked a button on a device on his chest. The world spun for a couple of seconds before they all disappeared.

They reappeared in the capital directly outside the palace. The soldier let go of Percy's wrist and nodded at Percy to let him know that he could go inside.

Percy looked up at the enormous palace and gulped. It was very intimidating. He walked up the marble stairs and up to the palace doors. Why did they have to be so humungous if only elves lived in there?

Percy took one look back before knocking on the doors. After a couple of seconds, they opened by themselves. Percy peered inside. Then he took a couple of tentative steps into the palace. The door slammed shut behind him and Percy jumped in surprise.

"Welcome, Perseus" a voice said. Percy couldn't see who was talking but he assumed it was an elf. "Leave your suitcase on the floor. It will be taken up to the room where you will live. Right now, it is time to meet the king."

An elf stepped out of the shadows and ushered Percy forward. The elf was wearing a black suit and he wore spectacles. Percy followed him as he climbed the long marble staircase upstairs.

They stopped on the third floor and walked up to a room. "Go on" the elf said with a low bow. Percy opened the door and walked into the room.

Inside was the exact opposite of what you would think a King's room would look like. There was a large desk with papers scattered all over it. There was a half eaten sandwich lying on the far corner of the desk. There were crumpled up pieces of paper littered all over the floor along with some clothes and shoes.

"Take a seat" a voice said. Percy looked up and saw a swivel chair with its back to him behind the desk. Percy quickly sat down in the chair across from it. "You are Perseus, I presume?"

Percy nodded, then he remembered that the man couldn't see him. "Yes" he said.

"Good. As you know, you are here because I told your parents to bring you here years ago when you were just a baby. Do you know why, though?" Alfenhort asked.

"No" Percy said.

"Do you know who your father is?" Alfenhort asked.

"No" Percy said. Alfenhort sighed.

"Your father was Thor, god of thunder and lightning" Alfenhort said. Percy's jaw dropped. He tried to figure out what to say but no words came out of his mouth. "As you should know, he died eight years ago while successfully preventing Ragnarok from starting." Percy still didn't know what to say. "After you were magically transported here, there was a recorded message from him for me. It said that when you turned eight years old, you should be brought here. He said that he was sure that Fenris and Surt had survived the failed Ragnarok attempt, and that you were to be prepared for the next attempt. He gave me specific orders to give you a magical weapon and have you trained by the best warriors in the nine worlds."

Percy finally managed to choke out, "Why me?"

"Because you are the son of the thunder god. You are one of the last people with godly blood in their veins left. You are the last hope."

"But I'm only eight" Percy said.

"That's the point. It is always better to start training a warrior young" Alfenhort said. "Now come, I must introduce you to somebody."

Alfenhort turned his chair around and Percy came face to face with the taller than average elf. He stood and beckoned Percy forward. Percy stood and walked over to Alfenhort, who had stood and walked to the corner of the room. A teleportation button was sitting on a small table. Alfenhort said in a loud and clear voice "Eflium!" He pressed the button and suddenly, Alfenhort's room was gone. Instead, they were standing in a dark cave.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry, I just want you to meet a friend of mine" Alfenhort said. Alfenhort began walking deeper into the cave and Percy followed. Still nervous. Finally, Alfenhort came to stop. "Eitri!" he called into the darkness. There was no response. "Eitri, come out. I know you're in here!" There was a loud sigh from deep in the cave, then there was some shuffling sounds, and finally, a little creature came out of the darkness. Well, he wasn't _that _little. He stood at around four and a half feet tall. But he was still small.

"Alfenhort" the man called Eitri said, bowing.

"Eitri" Alfenhort said, bowing back.

"What would you like?" Eitri said. "I was about to take a nap."

"We are in need of your skill again" Alfenhort said. Eitri sighed.

"What is it this time? A flaming sword? An impenetrable shield?" Eitri asked.

"Actually, it depends" Alfenhort answered. "You see, this boy here needs a strong weapon. An extremely powerful weapon, on par with Mjolnor." Eitri raised an eyebrow.

'What is so special about the boy that he needs a weapon equal to the thunder god's?" Eitri asked.

'This is his own son" Alfenhort said. Eitri's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Eitri said. Alfenhort nodded. "And why does he need such a powerful weapon?"

"Thor believes that Fenrir and Surt remain alive and he wants his son to be able to fight them and win" Alfenhort said, "though the odds are heavily against him. There are only a couple of gods remaining. Balder is alive, though no one has a clue where in the nine worlds he is. There are so many ways that Fenrir could end up victorious, but few ways that we can win."

Eitri thought about it for a couple of minutes before saying, "Fine. I will create a weapon for the boy. But what weapon shall it be?" he asked. Alfenhort looked at Percy and he shrugged.

"I've never held a weapon before" Percy said. Eitri looked scandalized.

"What?! Well that must be fixed!" he shouted. "It's boring down here anyway. Come come follow me." He turned around and walked away into the darkness. Alfenhort and Percy followed. They had only walked for a couple seconds before they stopped at a dead end. Eitri lifted his hand and stroked the wall three times. It suddenly melted away. All three stepped on the other side of the wall. Percy looked around in wonder. On the other side of the wall was a beautiful forge. There were a couple of the creatures that looked like Eitri running around or creating stuff in the fires.

"This is where me and my brother dwarves dwell" Eitri said. 'So that's what they are' Percy thought, 'Dwarves.' "We have lived here since the destruction of Asgard. King Alfenhort was kind enough to let us live on his planet. You see, we used to live on Asgard but we were lucky not to be there at the time of the attack. When we heard it was attacked this was the only place we could go."

Eitri started walking through the forge and Alfenhort and Percy followed. Eitri reached a door at the end of the forge and opened it. On the other side was another forge, this one was smaller though, and more organized. "This is my personal forge" Eitri said. "I have never really used it because there was never really anything that important to make in here. This is where your weapon will be created. Now let's see what weapon I will be creating." He went to the corner of the room and started rummaging through a pile of weapons. He finally stood up straight with spear in his hand.

"Here you go" he said, handing it to Percy. It was a bit heavy for Percy but he stood up straight.

"What do I do?" Percy asked. Eitri picked up another spear and faced Percy. 'You fight me" Eitri said.

Eitri leaped at Percy and started attacking. Percy, not sure what to do, just blocked all of Eitri's attacks, but didn't attack him back, partly because he didn't know how.

Finally, Eitri stopped attacking. "Nope" he said, "not for you."

"How are you going to know what weapon I'm good with when I don't know how to use a single one?" Percy asked.

"Trust me" Eitri said, "I'll know." He tossed Percy a pair of hunting knives and picked up his own. Then he attacked Percy again. Again, Percy struggled and Eitri took the hunting knives back. He handed him a bow and arrow but Percy was completely hopeless with that. He actually managed to shoot an arrow _behind_ him.

"I guess not" Eitri said. He rummaged through the weapons again before handing Percy a sword. Eitri got his own and faced Percy. This time, though, it was different. It was as if Percy knew exactly what to do with the sword. He slashed and stabbed at Eitri and this time, Eitri struggled to defend himself. Finally, Etri said "Stop, stop ." He was breathing hard. "It seems you are good with the sword. I'll keep that in mind. Next weapon." He pulled out an axe. It was the same as the sword. Eitri almost got decapitated multiple times.

"So clearly, your best weapons are the axe and the sword" Eitri said. "But which do you want me to make?"

"How about both?" Alfenhort said. "You did say that you were bored. Well there's something to do."

"Am I getting payed extra for this?" Eitri asked.

"I never said you were getting paid at all" Alfenhort said. Eitri raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you'll get paid extra." Eitri nodded.

"Alright" he said. "Time to get to work."


	3. Training and an Insane Fight

**Welcome back, it's Objudge1399 and this is yet another chapter of "Search For the Storm" I hope you are enjoying so far.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Any questions, take them to the review section. Enjoy the chapter.**

Percy was enjoying his time with the dwarves. He had spent the previous two days with them in the forge and he grew to like them. They taught him how to create weapons, shields and armor, and Percy learned very quick. By the end of the first day, Percy knew how to make a small knife. Yes, it came out a little lopsided and crooked but it was a knife nonetheless.

Throughout his two days with the dwarves, Percy heard Eitri pounding away in his own forge nonstop. It made it hard to sleep but Percy didn't complain. After all, Eitri was the one doing him a favor.

Finally, after two straight days of nonstop work, Eitri came out of his forge. Surprisingly, he didn't even look tired. "Your first weapon" he said, "is finished." Percy followed him into the forge and watched as, out of the fires, Eitri picked up the most awesome sword Percy had ever seen.

It had a gold hilt with a leather grip. The blade was made of one of the strongest metals in the Universe, uru. The sword was almost four feet long.

Eitri lifted the sword and handed it to Percy who almost collapsed under the weight of the heavy sword. "How am I supposed to use this?" Percy asked, "when I can barely carry it?" Etri shrugged.

"You'll grow into it, don't worry. Now, the sword has many magical properties. It is indestructible, and it can conduct lighning and control weather but that depends, though, on if you can conduct lightning and control weather, just like your father" Eitri said. "Now leave me, I must begin construction on your axe."

You're not even going to take a break?" Percy asked incredulously. "You haven't slept for two days!"

Eitri snorted. "That's nothing. I didn't sleep for a week when making Thor's hammer." Then he turned around and went back into his forge to begin making the axe.

"So, what are you going to call it?" a voice asked behind him. Percy turned around to find Alfenhort standing there.

"I don't know" Percy said. Then suddenly, a name popped into his head out of no where. "Vronti. I want to call it vronti." Alfenhort looked confused.

"Vronti? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know I just feel like that's what I should call this sword. I don't even know what the word means it just popped into my head" Percy said. "But that's really not important. What's important is, how the hell I'm going to even be able to lift this sword off the ground to even fight with it."

"That's exactly what I was coming to you to adress. Come with me. I have yet another friend I want you to meet. No, we are not teleporting anywhere. I actually brought the man here right now so that you don't have to go anywhere" Alfenhort said. He turned towards the exit of the cave and started walking. Percy followed behind him, dragging his sword on the ground as he walked.

They only walked for a couple of minutes before they came to the exit of the cave. Standing there was the tallest, most ripped man that Percy had ever seen. He stood at almost 7 feet and his muscles looked like they were about to pop out of his skin. "This" Alfenhort said, "is Mortan." Percy was about to reach out a hand for Mortan to shake but he decided against it. His fingers would probably not survive. "Mortan owes me a favor for something that happened long ago and he is repaying it now. I asked him if he could train you for me. He agreed and came straight here."

"He's not an elf... right?" Percy asked Alfenhort.

"Does he look like one?" Alfenhort asked. Percy shook his head. "Okay then. Now I'm going to leave you two here."

"Wait, we're going to be training here?" Percy asked.

"No" Alfenhort said. "You'll be training here." He pulled out a small pad with numbers on it and typed in a code. Immediately, their surroundings shimmered and they were suddenly standing in a large arena. "This is a magical arena. Of course we didn't teleport. I just changed our surroundings so that you guys have more space to train. It's magic that we elves have been developing for a while and I'm glad I can finally put it to use. Anything you need to use for your training, all you have to do is say it and it will appear. I'll leave you two for now. I'll be back later to check on your progress. Goodbye!" Alfenhort typed some more numbers on his key pad and then he disappeared.

Percy looked at Mortan. "So, where are you from?" he asked. Mortan didn't answer, just stared at him. Percy sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Two Days Later**

Mortan had started training Percy. He had finally spoken, but when he did, it was never more than a couple of words.

They had started with strength. Percy was just eight but it was still important for him to be able to lift heavy objects that were important, namely his sword.

Mortan had given Percy a big rock that weighed fifty pounds and told him to lie on his back and start lifting. Percy struggled with the rock and only managed to do 4 reps. Mortan was disappointed with him and told him to try forty. He only managed to do 8 reps of those. Eventually, Mortan made him stop and just said start doing other methods to get his strength up like push ups and stuff like that. Percy was in the middle of doing a hundred push ups when Alfenhort appeared, his little pad in hand.

"Percy" he said, "your axe is finished." Percy stood up and summoned a towel. He wiped all the glistening sweat from his body and summoned a new shirt.

"This place is awesome" Percy said. Alfenhort grinned.

"I know right" he said. Alfenhort typed in a code and the arena shimmered again. Then, Percy found himself standing back in the cave for the first time in two days.

"You ready?" Alfenhort asked. Percy nodded. Alfenhort led the way back to the dwarf forges. There they found Eitri standing there, holding the axe. Well, not holding, more like keeping it upright. The dwarf was clearly stuggling to keep the axe in the air.

"Your axe" he said, "is ready." Percy took the axe from Eitri but almost fell over. The thing had to have weighed almost 200 pounds!

"What the..."

"Yeah I know" Eitri said. I have no idea how it got so heavy. Either I made a mistake, which I highly doubt, or that's how the axe is supposed to be, which is a lot more likely." Percy shook his head. He wouldn't be able to lift this for the next ten years!

"Well I'm leaving it here for now" Percy said. 'There's no way I'm lugging that thing back to the arena."

"That won't be a problem" Alfenhort said. He typed in a different code and the axe disappeared. Alfenhort grinned proudly as Eitri looked at him, impressed. "Come on Percy, time to go." Alfenhort transported Percy back to the arena, where Mortan was holding the axe and inspecting it curiously.

"This is yours?" he asked in a deep, gravelly voice. Percy nodded. "Good weapon. Too bad your noodle arms not able to pick it up." Percy didn't know whether to be embarrassed or shocked. Shocked because Mortan said so many words at once, or embarrased that he said he had noodle arms.

Percy just didn't respond at all and took off his shirt. He went back to doing his push ups.

**Two Months Later**

In a span of two months, Percy had grown, both in height and a little bit in muscle. He had grown one inch and his arms weren't as scrawny as they had been before. Percy was no able to bench press a 70 pound rock, even though he was still eight years old.

Mortan talked a bit more but he still was a man of few words.

**Six Months Later**

Percy was was still a little awkward with his sword vronti and struggled when it came to using it in a fight. Mortan had found new ways to try to get him used to using vronti. He summoned light swords for Percy to use while fighting and as the days passed, the swords Mortan gave Percy got heavier and heavier without Percy even noticing.

Mortan also started to train Percy in speed and reflexes. To Percy's great surprise, Mortan was extrememly fast for such a humongous guy.

**Four months later**

It had officially been a year since Percy had started training and he was now nine years old.

He had shown growth in every aspect of his training. He was much stronger and faster than the average warrior nine year old. He was also much taller. He stood at 5"1 and he weighed 125 pounds. He had built a lot of muscle and now could bench press 100 pounds.

Unfortunately, Percy still was not perfect in a fight while using vronti. He didn't have trouble lifting the sword anymore, but he was slow in battle with it. Mortan was still using his strategy where he slowly gave Percy heavier and heavier swords to use in battle.

**A year later**

It had been another year of nonstop work for Percy. He did nearly 300 push ups a day, which is murder for an average ten year old.

His progress with vronti was starting to show. Still he was a little slower than he should have been with the sword. He was extremely fast with a normal sword, though. When he fought with Mortan, he would be so fast that even Mortan would struggle to see him at some points.

The axe that Eitri made for him was still untouched by Percy. Sure he would pick it up from time to time to inspect it but it was still very heavy for the boy.

**Two years later**

Percy was twelve now and he looked like he was fifteen. The boy was 5"7 and showed no signs of slowing down. He weighed 160 pounds and you could see it in his muscles.

Handling vronti was not much of a problem anymore. Sure, Percy got tired after a couple of minutes of fighting with vronti, but at least he was as fast fighting with vronti as he was fighting with a regular sword.

Percy could bench press over 180 pounds but still struggled with his axe, which he named astrapi. It was the same way he named vronti. The name just popped into his head, and he had no idea what it meant.

A few times, Mortan brought in a few of his friends to help him train Percy. Percy's favorite one was a man named Lans. Lans wasn't that tall, only 6 feet, but he was almost as built as Mortan. Lans was hilarious to Percy, and he would always make jokes with him when they were fighting. Lans was as fast as Percy, too, so when they fought it was like watching two different blurs.

Overall, Alfenhort was very pleased with the job Mortan was doing with Percy.

**Two years later**

Percy was at the peak of puberty and it was showing. He was six feet tall and was more man than boy now.

Percy was a master of sword fighing with vronti. He could go on for hours and barely break a sweat. He could even keep up with Mortan in a fight for up to thirty minutes. He was becoming a formidable fighter.

Mortan's focus was training Percy with astrapi. Percy could wield astrapi for a couple of minutes but it would take all of his energy to hold the heavy axe up for that long. That's why Mortan forced Percy to do outrageous things to get his physical strength up. He put 500 pound rocks on Percy's back and made him do push ups. He made him bench press 500 pounds. He pushed Percy to no ends. Eventually, it payed off.

**Eight Months Later**

Percy was lying on his back eating a sandwich taking a break. He had been fighting monsters all day with his axe astrapi, trying to perfect his skills with the axe. All the torture that Percy went through over the last months paid off as he could wield astrapi now without much of a problem.

Suddenly, Alfenhort appeared next to Percy and startled him so bad that he dropped his sandwich. "Gods dammit I was enjoying that" Percy said.

"Just make another one" Alfenhort said. Percy summoned the same exact sandwich and started munching on that one.

"So" Percy said, "why are you here?"

"I have someone else I need you to meet" Alfenhort responded. Percy sighed.

"Who is it this time?" he asked.

"He's a very famous and important person. You may not know him but many do" Alfenhort said. He tapped a couple numbers on his pad and suddenly, a man appeared next to him.

The man was not tall, he stood below six feet. He had long brown hair that had streaks of gray in there. He looked like he was around forty years old. "Hello. My name is Wardlfalf." Percy tried hard not to laugh and he barely succeeded. "Alfenhort asked me to come here for a week to help you recognize your power."

Percy snorted. "I never had powers and even if I did, I wouldn't need them. All I need are my weapons." Wardlfalf shook his head.

"There are times when your weapons will fail you and when that happens you will need back up. Your power will never fail you, though" Wardlfalf said.

"But if I have powers then how come I have never seen or felt them before?" Percy asked.

"Most people almost never see their powers until they're in a crazy situation and have no way to defend themselves" Warlfalf said. "My job is to help you learn your powers."

"When?" Percy asked.

"We'll start now. Have you ever felt like a kind of rush in your fingertips?" Wardlfalf asked. Percy shook his head. "Never? Not even once?" Percy shook his head again. "Well I want you to try now. You have the power of the sky at your fingertips. Feel it inside you. Feel it in your hands."

Percy tried to "feel it in his hands" but it didn't work. He thought about sparks dancing across his palms, lightning shooting from his fingers. Still, no results came.

Wardlfalf looked at Percy curiously. "Dig deep inside you and reach for your power. Grab it in your hand and make it yours." Percy tried but still, nothing came from it.

For over an hour, Wardlfalf tried to draw the power of the sky out of Percy. Nothing happened, though. Finally, Wardlfalf came up with a new approach.

He sat Percy down, then sat down himself across from Percy. He made Percy close his eyes and then they sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he said, "Now just breathe in and breathe out, Percy. Take slow, deep breaths. Now open your palms and face them upwards." Percy did as Wardlfalf asked. "Just breathe. Reach inside you and try to find your power inside."

Percy did as he was an invisible hand, he tried to find any sliver of power inside him. Percy came up with nothing, though. "I can't do it" he said. He realized that he was sweating hard. "I keep coming up blank."

Wardalfalf sat there for a couple of seconds. He then made Percy stand up and close his eyes. "Think of your father" he said.

"Uuuhhh, I've never seen him. Only paintings" Percy said.

Wardlfalf raised an eyebrow, then he said turned to Alfenhort and said, "I need to speak with you, call your giant friend, too." He gestured towards Mortan.

Alfenhort called Mortan over and the three had a long conversation. There was much frantic whispering and glancing at Percy. Finally, the little meeting ended and Percy was called over by Alfenhort.

"Percy" Alfenhort said. "Wardlfalf feels as if it was a good idea if you fought Mortan." Percy shrugged.

"Not a problem. We fight all the time" Percy answered.

"No, fight for real" Alfenhort said, "with Mortan actually trying one hundred percent."

Percy, now a little bit nervous, said "When do you want us to fight?"

"How about now?" he said. Percy took a deep breath.

"Okay" Percy said, "just give me ten minutes to prepare." Alfenhort nodded and Percy walked away, wondering why the hell they wanted him to fight Mortan for real. Did they not understand that there was a good chance Mortan would crush him underfoot? Percy sighed and started to prepare.

He removed his shirt, revealing his tone body, chiseled after years of hard training with Mortan and his friends. He kept his his compression pants that he used for fighting on. He summoned a pair of combat boots and put them on as well. Then, he picked up vronti and walked over to the middle of the arena. He would leave astrapi lying in the corner of the arena as a backup plan. He had learned that much like his father's hammer, he could summon his weapons just by holding his hand out.

Anyways, Mortan was ready to fight. The only thing he was armed with was his trusty old metal staff. He didn't use it much, but he did use it when there was a more serious fight. The fact that he was using it for this fight scared Percy immensely.

The two stared each other down for a couple seconds. Percy wasn't as scared of Mortan as he was years ago, mainly because he had grown to the height of 6"1, impressive for a fifteen year old. Still, as he looked Mortan up and down, Percy couldn't help but be slightly scared about fighting this hulk of a man.

"Are you ready?" Mortan asked. Percy nodded. "Good, because I will not hold back." Percy readied himself.

"Aaaaaaaand begin!"Alfenhort shouted.

Mortan wasted not time. He twirled his staff with incredible skill and speed. Percy could barely block the quick and skilled attacks. Mortan swiped his staff at Percy's legs and Percy jumped over the attack. Unfortunately for Percy,as he jumped, Mortan suddenly stopped the swing and jabbed the staff at Percy's forehead. The staff caught Percy straight in the middle of his head and he fell hard on his back.

Percy, even with his head throbbing, jumped to his feet, albeit slowly. Mortan didn't stop attacking,though. He jabbed and swiped at Percy. Percy dodged the attacks but was moving a little sluggishly because of the earlier attack that Mortan landed.

Percy was on the defense for minutes, waiting for an opening so that he could strike. Finally, Mortan made a small mistake and Percy leaped all over it. Mortan tried to fake jab at Percy's stomach and then twirl his staff at Percy's head. Percy, recognized the fake jab, though, and instead of blocking it, decided to get on the offensive.

When Mortan jabbed, Percy jumped and stabbed at Mortan's face. Mortan was forced to dip his head to the side to avoid getting skewered. This gave Percy the advantage. Percy slashed a wide cut in the side of Mortan's stomach. Mortan winced in pain but did not cry out. Mortan tried to get back on offense but Percy pressed him back with speedy attacks and Mortan could find no opening.

Unfortunately for Percy, Mortan had been an experienced fighter for decades, and he soon found an opening. Percy jabbed at Mortan's leg but Mortan knocked vronti away with his staff. It skittered about thirty yards away before coming to a stop.

Percy now stood defenseless in front of Mortan, or so Mortan thought. Without Mortan noticing, Percy opened his palm towards astrapi, witch was lying in the corner of the arena directly behind Mortan. Mortan started advancing towards Percy but as he did, astrapi flew right past the side of his head, cleaving off much of the hair on that side of Mortan's hair and leaving a good sized cut there as well. Percy caught astrapi and stared Mortan down again.

Mortan charged Percy, knowing that he wasn't as skilled with atrapi as he was with vronti. Unfortunately for Mortan, not as skilled is not the same thing as not skilled.

Percy blocked the downwards swing from Mortan's staff with the handle of astrapi and then swung at Mortan's legs. The double bladed axe sliced through Mortan's boots and from Mortan's expression, he caught quite a lot of flesh.

Mortan, even with the large gash in his leg, moved extremely fast. Percy, though, was feeling confident after his small victories over Mortan and blocked every one of his attacks.

Mortan, though, eventually found a weakness in Mortan's attacks. Mortan struck downwards at Percy's head. Percy blocked with the grip of his axe but when Percy put his hands up, Mortan suddenly changed the course of his attack and crushed Percy's right hand with his staff. Mortan knew that that was his dominant hand and that while he could still fight with his left hand, he wasn't as effective.

Percy roared in pain as he dropped his axe and hopped around on one foot. Mortan wasted no time thwacking him in the back of his head with his staff and sending Percy into the dirt before kicking his axe away. Mortan raised his staff, ready to bring it down on the back of Percy's skull. Wardlfalf watched, waiting for any reaction or movement from Percy. None came, and Mortan's staff smashed into the back of Percy's head. Then it smashed down again, then again. Mortan beat down on Percy mercilessly, until Percy's head was buried underground.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Alfenhort asked.

"No" Wardlfalf said.

"He's going to get killed!" Alfenhort cried angrily. Mortan stopped beating down on Percy and turned to Wardlfalf.

"Your stupid plan didn't work" Mortan said. "And I may have killed the boy. You told me not to hold back and I didn't. I was just-"

Suddenly, a loud _boom _rocked the arena and a white flash of light blinded everyone in the arena. When it faded, Mortan was flat on his back with his body smoking.

"...Whoa" Alfenhort said.

The Next Day

Percy woke up on the floor of the arena. He quickly leaped to his feet and got in a fighting position, ready to fight imaginary opponents. When no one came at him Percy looked around confused.

"Hello?!" he called.

"Percy" a voice said. Percy turned around and saw Alfenhort and Wardlfalf standing there.

"What happened? Where's Mortan? Weren't we just fighting?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean? You almost blasted his head off with a lightning bolt and you're asking where he is?" Alfenhort said incredulously.

Percy paused for a couple seconds before saying, "...Aaahhh, it's hazy but I... I think I remember. It'a like one second I was getting the shit beat out of me. He was slamming that stupid staff into my head. Then I felt this surge of power that made my whole body tingle and then bam, I felt dumb strong. How long have I been out?"

"A day" Wardlfalf said.

"Wow, he must have beaten me real bad" Percy said.

"No, you beat yourself real bad" Wardlfalf said. "It's normal for people who discover their powers the first time to be out for a pretty long time."

"I honestly barely remember what happened. All I know is, I felt crazy powerful, like I could destroy anything I wanted."

"That's how a god usually feels when they use their power" Wardlfalf said.

"I'm just mad the memory is so hazy" Percy said.

"It's probably because you were getting the shit beat out of you" Alfenhort said.

"But-"

"That's why I'm here" Wardlfalf said, "to help you control your powers. Now do you remember any emotions?"

Percy paused for a few moments before saying. "I don't really know, like I said, it's hazy."

Wardlfalf sighed. He was about to say something when Percy said, "Look, I'm really tired and I would really appreciate it if you let me sleep."

"You just wok-" Wardlfalf started, but he quickly shut up when Percy glared at him.

Percy lay down right there on the floor and in two seconds, he was fast asleep. "Wow, I guess he really was tired" Alfenhort said.

**A couple of hours later**

Percy woke up in the arena. He looked around and saw no one.

"Alfenhort? Wardlfalf?" he called. He got no response. He was completely alone in the arena.

Then, suddenly, he saw a figure standing in the distance. The figure was walking slowly towards Percy. As it got closer, Percy was able to see the person's features more clearly.

The man was big. He was around half a foot taller than Percy, and he was well muscled. He had had blonde hair, cut in kind of a military style buzz cut. The man wore silver armor with six plates on it, three on each side of his upper body. He also wore a red cape.

Even with the changed hairstyle and the missing hammer, Percy recognized the man in front of him.

"Thor?"


	4. Stalkers and Testy Gods

**Welcome back, it's Objudge1399 and this is yet another chapter of "Search For the Storm" I hope you are enjoying so far.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Any questions, take them to the review section. Enjoy the chapter.**

Percy stared at the man in front of him in shock. Thor spread his arms out. "My son" he said. Percy ran to him and hugged him. Sure he had never met him before in his life but that just made it even better for Percy.

Percy let go of his father and stepped back. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "And where is everybody?"

"We are not actually in the arena, Percy. This is a dream" Thor said.

"How did you get here? How are you even alive?" Percy asked. Thor sighed.

"I am not alive, Percy" Thor said. Percy's face fell. "Right now I am in the after life of the Gods. Not the regular afterlife of the gods, Hel, I mean the real afterlife of the gods. It's a place where the Gods go when they die during Ragnarok. Usually, when a god dies they go to Hel. Since the process of Ragnarok had begun, though, every god that fell during that fell in that battle was sent to the post-Ragnarok afterlife, called Orohana. Apparently, though, the process of Ragnarok was never completed so fate was altered and now anything can happen." Percy took in all the information he had just heard.

"So... you're not alive?" he asked.

"No, son. I am still dead, but I can visit you in this dream" Thor said. "And I came here to guide you."

Percy nodded to show that he was listening. "I am going to tell you this right now. You see that necklace that you have around your neck?" Percy looked at the one that his adopted elf parents had given him before he left them. He never took it off, no matter what. "That necklace can take you anywhere you want in the nine worlds. You won't need to use the bifrost. There are two uses left on the necklace so use them wisely. That was the first thing. The second thing is, I know of your two chosen weapons, Astrapi and Vronti. As you get stronger with your powers, your bond with the weapons will get even stronger than it already is. You will be able to channel your power through the weapons, making you even more formidable. The third thing is, Ragnarok will come again. You know this by now. But what you don't know is, there is a weapon you must have before Ragnarok comes again. You will have to face down hordes of giants, legions of monsters, Fenris wolf, Hel, and worst of all, Surt. You will need allies, yes, and powerful ones too. But you will also need one more weapon. My hammer, Mjolnor."

Percy's eyes widened. "It's right there in your hand, right?"

Thor shook his head. "When I destroyed mjolnor, it broke into seven pieces. Those pieces scattered across the nine worlds. We are not sure where all of them are, but we know where four of them are. Three landed on Midgard, or Earth as it is called. The other one we know landed on Svartalfheim, the home of the dark elves. The others, though, are on other worlds. We have no idea where they are."

"But why do I need mjolnor if I already have my sword and my axe?" Percy asked.

"Your sword and my axe are very formidable and powerful, yes, but my hammer is the strongest weapon that ever was, and no doubt it will be needed at Ragnarok. Also, there will be no doubt that our enemies will try to find the pieces of mjolnor as well, and if they manage to find them all..."

"But they won't even be able to pick it up, right?" Percy said. "Because they are not worthy."

"That entire rumor is not true. In reality, no one else can pick up the hammer because it was created for me. The power can only be harnessed by me, the lightning and thunder god. But if they manage to find all the pieces, whoever combines them and recreates the hammer will be the new master of mjolnor, and that is why we decided to tell you now, when you are almost finished with your training and are finally ready to venture into the 9 worlds."

"Who is 'we'?" Percy asked.

"The council of dead gods in Onohara. We are trying to help stop Surt, Fenris, and Hel as much as we can and I am the leader" Thor explained. Percy nodded in understanding.

"So you want me to journey across the nine worlds looking for your hammer pieces to put back together?" Percy said.

"Yes" Thor said, "and gather allies along the way. We need as much help as possible when we go up against our enemies in the final battle."

"Okay" Percy said.

"Two more things, my son. One, I have something for you." Thor reached behind him and took out a horn. He tossed it to Percy and Percy caught it. "That is the horn giallar. Before the final battle, blow that horn. Everyone in the nine worlds will know that Ragnarok has come. I blew it not many years ago and yet Asgard was still destroyed. I can only hope that you have better luck."

"Yes, father" Percy said. He pocketed the horn.

"The second thing, your power. I am aware that you were able to use your powers as my son for the first time not many hours ago" Thor said. Percy nodded. "It is important that you learn to train and control these powers. If your emotions get the better of you then they could take over your body and who knows what could happen. Master your power, Percy."

"I understand" Percy said.

"Goodbye, my son" Thor said.

"Bye, dad" Percy said. Percy's vision faded and then went black. Thor stood there, alone in the dream arena.

Suddenly, a voice behind him said, "You think it was right to lie to the kid?" Thor turned around to see Balder, his favorite brother and the Norse god of the sun standing there.

"I know it was the right thing. What do you think he would do if he knew that I was actually alive?"

**Back in the real arena**

Percy woke from his sleep and he sat up. He remembered every single word that his father had spoken to him in his dream. He had to find mjolnor and find allies from across the Universe to help him during the final battle.

Percy looked around to see Alfenhort was surprisingly still there, sleeping. Wardlfalf was sleeping as well. Percy stood and walked over to Alfenhort.

"Yo" he said. When he got no response, he yelled "YO!" Alfenhort jolted awake and sat up.

"Huh? What?" Alfenhort said.

"I have something to tell you" Percy said. Alfenhort looked up at him.

"What? Did something happen over night?" Alfenhort said.

"Yes, but not here" Percy said. "I had a dream last night and in the dream I was talking to my father."

"Thor?" Alfenhort asked.

Percy nodded. "We were talking and he gave me specific instructions."

Alfehort laughed. "It was a dream Percy." Percy shook his head.

"No, it was real. I was actually there, I swear. Thor gave specific instructions to me. I have to leave" Percy said.

"Leave to where?" Alfenhort asked.

"Midgard, Earth, whatever" Percy said. "Same thing. The point is, he asked me to search for... some things and I need to get started immediately."

"But what about your training with your powers?" Alfenhort asked.

"I can handle myself pretty well with my weapons" Percy aid, "and if the worst comes to the worst I can try to teach myself."

"Are you sure about this?" Alfenhort asked. "This may not even be real. It's a dream for gods' sake."

"I know it was real. When Mortan heals tell him I said goodbye and sorry for the little... accident" Percy said.

"If you must go then do so" Alfenhort said. "But come back safe, and be ready. Be vigilant. We need you when Ragnarok actually comes." Percy nodded. Alfenhort stuck out his hand and Percy took it. They shook hands and then Percy walked over to where his weapons lay. He strapped his axe astrapi to his back and then strapped vronti to his waist. Alfenhort took his key pad out and typed in the code. The arena faded and now, Percy and Alfenhort appeared back inside of the dwarves' cave. Percy looked around and blinked. He hadn't been anywhere except the arena for the last 5 or 6 years of his life.

"Nothing has changed at all" Percy said.

"Oh quite a lot has" Alfenhort said. "You just don't see it. Now before you go, I have a little gift for you." Alfenhort typed another code in his key pad and a box appeared in front of him. Percy picked it up and opened it. Inside were a large pair of gloves. They looked like gloves that a blacksmith would wear. When Percy put them on, though, they changed shape and turned more modern. They were now all black and they looked kind of like base ball batting gloves.

"What are these?" Percy asked.

"The gloves are called jarngreipr. They don't look like it, but they double the strength of the wearer. They belonged to Thor but two days before the attack on Asgard, he gave them to Eitri so that they could be remodeled or something like that. Eitri never got the chance to give them back. He has kept them all these years. A couple of days ago he gave them to me to give to you. Now that you are leaving I am giving them to you."

Percy looked at the gloves. "Cool" he said. He took astrapi off of his back and to his amazement, it was much easier to hold. It did not feel heavy at all. "Whoa" Percy said. He strapped astrapi back on his back and then took the gloves off. "Tell Eitri I said thank you."

"I will. I have one more gift for you, though" Alfenhort said. He typed in yet another code and a gold watch appeared in his hand. He held it out to Percy and Percy took it. Percy put it on.

"Does it do anything?" he asked.

"It can take you anywhere in the nine worlds but it only has one use. I had it made specially for you" Alfenhort said. Percy smiled.

"Thank you" he said.

He clutched his silver necklace and said, "Take me to Midgard." Percy felt a sudden tugging sensation in his gut. Then, his stomach suddenly lurched into his neck and he felt like throwing up. Then, he disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was in an alley. He stood to his feet and looked down. He was shocked to find that he was wearing completely different clothes. He had on a black hoodie and black skinny jeans and a black pair of Nikes on. "What the hell am I wearing?" he said. He looked around and saw where he was. He started to walk towards the exit but then, two boys walked into the alley. They looked around 17 or 18. They were dark skinned and wore red bandanas on their head.

When they saw Percy, one of them said, "Oh shit, look at this dumb ass chilling in an alley with all that jewelry on. I like that watch. Let me hold on to it for you." Percy glanced at the watch Alfenhort just gave him. "You gon' have to pass that, blood." Percy raised an eyebrow. "You heard me? You gon' have to pass that, blood. And I like that necklace so you gon' have to pass that, too. You should've known better than walking around my our hood tryna flex like that."

Percy still didn't answer. Suddenly, the man pulled a gun out of the waist band of his sweatpants and pointed it at Percy. "Stop playing with me, blood. Give me the watch and the chain 'fore I pop yo dumb ass." The man's friend pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at Percy.

"Is this supposed to be a robbery?" Percy asked. The man got tired of the hold up and fired at Percy. To Percy, though, the bullet wasn't speeding towards him at all. He simply stepped to the side and the bullet struck the wall.

The men looked surprised. Then they drew knives and ran towards Percy. Percy grinned. The fist guy reached him and jabbed at his stomach. Percy stepped to the side and swung a fist at his head. Surprisingly, the man weaved his punch and swung at his head with his knife. Percy, though, ducked and drove his shoulder into the man's stomach. The man stumbled back, clutching his stomach, and Percy cracked him in the jaw with his fist. The man fell to the floor, not moving. The other man tried to catch Percy by surprise from the side but Percy had been watching him out of the corner of his eye and he dodged the jab at his rib and ducked another swing at his head. He then grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He delivered a right hand to the man's cheek and then threw him to the floor unconscious.

Percy stepped over the bodies and walked out of the alley. As soon as he turned out of the alley, he ran right into three men. He backed up and got a look at the three people he ran into. They were three dark skinned men, all wearing blue bandanas. Percy rolled his eyes. Again?

"Yo bro, have you seen two guys wearing bandanas run past here?" one of the men asked.

"You mean those guys?" he asked, pointing in the alley. The men looked in the alley. They saw the two bodies of the unconscious men.

"Dam" one said. "What the fuck happened?"

"They tried to rob me" Percy said. "I dealt with them."

"Ay good looks bro. We've been looking for these guys for days since he jumped my little brother" one guy said. "We'll take it from here."

Percy turned around and walked away. He didn't want any part of what the mortals were doing. The last thing he needed was mortal authorities hindering his quest.

As Percy walked, he looked around. The buildings were dirty and the neighborhood smelled in general. There were homeless people everywhere. Percy also noticed that most of the people in the neighborhood were dark skinned. Many people in the neighborhood stared at his watch and necklace as he walked by.

As he walked, he noticed that there was someone following him. He tried not to make it obvious that he noticed her but every few minutes, he would glance behind him.

The person was clearly a woman. Percy could tell by her ample chest. She was wearing a gray or silver looking hoodie and dark gray pants. She wore combat boots, too. Percy quickened his pace to see if she would quicken hers and she did.

After a few more minutes of walking, Percy realized he was hungry. He had no money, though. Absentmindedly, he put a hand in his pocket. He was shocked to find a roll of cash in there. He pulled it out. It was a thick roll of hundred dollar bills. Percy wasn't sure how much it was worth but he was pretty sure that it was a lot.

Percy put the money back in his pocket quickly. The people looking at his watch and his necklace was enough. As he walked to the next block, a voice said, "Please can I have some change, sir?" Percy looked down and saw a woman sitting on the ground. She had tattered clothes on and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Percy reached in his pocket and pulled out the roll of hundred dollar bills. He handed the woman two of them. The woman's eyes widened and she stuttered for a few seconds before finally croaking out "Thank you." Percy smiled at her before continuing his walk.

After a while, Percy got irritated with the woman following him. He thought that by this time, she would have at least confronted him. At this point, though, he decided that he would have to confront her. When he reached an empty street, he stopped.

"I know you've been following me" Percy said. The woman stopped. "Who are you and what do you want." The woman was silent. Percy turned around and when he did, a bow appeared out of nowhere in the woman's hand.

"Don't move" she said.

"Or what" Percy said.

"I'll shoot you" she shot back.

"Then shoot me." The woman didn't move. "Alright then."

"Who are you?' the woman asked.

"Why is that your concern?" Percy asked.

"Everything is my concern. You will answer me boy" she snarled. Percy laughed.

"I don't have to answer you if I don't want to" Percy said.

"Do you know who I am?" the lady asked.

"Obviously not if I just asked you" Percy said.

"Well then let me enlighten you" she said. "I am Artemis, goddess of the moon."

"Oh shit you're a goddess?" Percy said. "Well my name is Percy. Nice to meet you." Percy held out his hand for her to shake but she just growled at him.

"Did you hear me? I am an Olympian goddess! Get on your knees before me and grovel" she said.

"Why?" Percy said, genuinely confused.

"Because I am your superior!" Artemis said.

"How do you know that? Shit, I could be a primordial disguised as a human" Percy said. Artemis suddenly looked nervous. "But I'm not. I'm just a guy." Artemis glared at him and hefted her bow again, aiming between Percy's eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Artemis asked.

"Um, my home" Percy said.

"You know exactly what I mean! Where is your home?!" Artemis yelled.

"Well, I can't really call it my home but I have lived there for the last seven years. It's there, but it's not there at the same time. Like, it's real, but it's not real if you know what I'm saying" Percy explained. Artemis stomped in frustration.

"Listen you little mortal shit-"

"You can hardly call me little you're like 5"10-"

"SHUTUP OKAY! JUST SHUTUP!"

"You're going to wake up the whole neighb-"

"I SAID SHUTUP! I AM THE GODDESS HERE!"

"It's kind of hard for a male to be a goddess" Percy said. Artemis got tired of his mouth and fired an arrow at his head. He weaved his head to the side and caught the arrow with his left hand. "Whoa there. It seems like your finger... slipped."

Artemis was shell shocked. "You just caught one of my arrows."

"Yeah, it's not hard. I just moved my head to the side and closed my hand around the wood part. You want to learn?"

When Artemis remained silent, Percy decided that he had had enough fun. If this lady was a goddess and she captured him, she would probably take him to Olympus. That was where he could begin his quest. It was the perfect place to begin.

"Okay fine, if you want to arrest me, arrest me. Here" Percy held out his hands for Artemis to cuff. She didn't cuff him though. She waved her hands and a rope appeared and tied itself around Percy. "You couldn't do that at first? Dam you gods are so extra-" He was cut off by Artemis summoning a gag around Percy's mouth. Then she waved her hand and they both disappeared.

They reappeared inside a giant room. Twelve thrones sat in a semi- circle in the room. They were giant, made to hold beings twenty to thirty feet tall. Sitting on the biggest throne in the middle was a twenty five foot tall man with black hair and blue eyes. When he saw Artemis with a tied up Percy, he grinned.

"I knew I could rely on you my daughter" he said. Artemis puffed out her chest in pride. Percy started making muffled sounds from his gag. "Why'd you gag him daughter?"

"He talks too much" Artemis answered. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Un- gag him" Zeus said. Artemis sighed and waved her hand. The gag disappeared.

"Technically I let her captu-" Artemis quickly waved her hand and the gag reappeared over his mouth.

Zeus looked at them a little weirdly but said "I'm going to call the meeting." A lightning bolt appeared in Zeus' hand and he held it up. Lightning stuck the top of the room with a loud _boom _and then, the gods started popping into the room.

When Aphrodite popped into her throne and looked at Percy, she winked and blew a kiss at him. Then she started running her hands over her breasts. Percy blushed and looked away. When Athena appeared on her throne and saw Percy, she blushed and immediately looked at Zeus, waiting for the meeting to start.

The second to last god to appear was Hestia, at the hearth, a couple of feet away from Percy. She looked at Percy strangely before looking away. Finally, Hera appeared. When she saw Percy, her jaw dropped. She quickly closed it, though, and tried to keep her eyes away from Percy but every few seconds she would look back at him as if she was studying him, trying to figure out something.

Zeus began to talk. "We are gathered here to discuss the boy in front of us. Apparently, this was what we all felt earlier today."

Ares snorted. "This was what we felt? You got to be kidding me."

Percy raised an eyebrow. He didn't like this guy. "Where are you from, boy?" Zeus asked. Percy made a bunch of muffled sounds. "Artemis." Artemis waved her hand and the gag disappeared.

"Thank you" Percy said. "That was starting to get uncomfortable. I'm sorry what was your question?"

"I said, where are you from" Zeus repeated.

"Oh. I was trying to explain this to your daughter but she wasn't getting it. I used to live in this place that wasn't there, but it was there at the same time. Like, it was not an actual place it's a special reality used for-"

"Tell the truth boy, or it may cost your life" Zeus said.

"Ay whoa whoa whoa you guys never said I was about to lose my life now slow down, slow down" Percy said.

"Answer my question and we'll see about slowing down" Zeus said.

"I'm not sure I like you Midgard gods. So angry all the time" Percy said. Hera made a small squeaky noise but everyone ignored her.

"I'm going to give you one last chance" Zeus said as he summoned a lightning bolt to his hand.

"Alright you dragged it now you didn't have to do all of that" Percy said.

"You're starting to frustrate me" Zeus said. "This is your last chance, boy."

"I already told you where- "

"That's it" Zeus said. He reared his arm back and hurled the lightning bolt at Percy's chest. It was aimed perfectly and there was a loud boom. Smoke and the smell of electricity filled the room.

"Well that's taken care of. This meeting is adjour-"

He was silenced by a loud crackling sound. The smoke dissipated and Percy was standing there, completely unharmed. Except now, crackles of lightning danced around his body every few seconds. His eyes were pure white and he stared the shell shocked king of the gods directly in the face.

Then, he flew at Ares with blinding speed. He crashed into his chest and there was a loud and giant explosion. All the gods saw flashes of white in front of their eyes before the room came back into view.

Ares' throne was cracked and Ares was lying in front of it, his body smoking. "Don't fucking test me Zeus. And don't send you're daughter after me either." Percy then disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving a room of astounded gods behind him.

He appeared in a place that he knew nothing of. He was in a tree but as soon as he realized where he was, his eyes returned to their blue color and he passed out.

**Six hours later**

Percy woke up feeling sore.

"What the hell happened?" Percy asked himself. Then he started to remember. The memory was still slightly hazy but he knew that he had threatened the gods and knocked Ares out. "Dammit, I have to learn how to control my emotions."

Percy was about to jump out of the tree when he heard voices. He immediately recognized the first voice as Artemis' but the second voice he heard was unknown.

"My lady what should we do about the boy?" the unknown voice asked.

"Leave him" she said. "Zeus has given us new orders and we will follow them. The two demigods are more important."

"I do not like the way that boy spoke to you, though, my lady. After this we must go deal with him. I will not tolerate any disrespect."

"I understand your anger Zoe. I want to get at him, too. But you will have to hold your anger" Artemis said.

The Zoe girl huffed. "Why can't the satyrs get the demigods?"

"Zeus suspects that the demigods are children of Poseidon or Hades" Artemis said. "He has shared his suspicions with no one else, though.

"What do you think he will do to them, my lady?" Zoe asked.

"He wants the girl to join us so that she is not part of the prophecy. He will probably kill the boy, though" Artemis said. "He will allow them to live at camp half blood for a while."

"I don't care about the boy. I'm glad we will have a new sister, though" Zoe said. The two came into Percy's view.

Zoe was a beautiful girl, around 16 or 17 years old, with long black hair and black eyes. She looked like the type of Person that would cut off your dick if you tried to shake her hand.

"I just wish we knew where the boy was so that we could deal with him" Zoe said. Percy grinned to himself and decided to give them a little surprise. He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of them.

"Sup" he said. Artemis, in the blink of an eye, drew two hunting knives and struck at Percy twice. Percy dodged the first one and flipped backwards. Percy then realized that when he came to Midgard his weapons were not with him. He opened his hands and jarngreipr, the gloves, appeared on both of his hands, then he held out one hand and astrapi appeared in it.

Percy grinned. "Awesome" he said.

Artemis looked at the large double bladed axe in surprise. Percy, though, wasted no time attacking her. He wielded astrapi way more effectively now that he wore jarngreipr. It showed, too, as he was able to push Artemis back. She was extremely skilled with the hunting knives, though, and she moved with incredible speed.

Artemis swung at the side of Percy's head and he ducked but then she struck at his chest. Percy knocked away the strike with astrapi and then tried to sweep Artemis' feet from under her. She jumped over and then fired one of her knives at his head. Percy rolled to the side and leaped to his feet.

In the heat of the fight, though, Percy had forgotten about Zoe. She had been waiting by the side the whole time and when she got a clear shot, she fired an arrow right into the side of Percy's head.

Percy stumbled to the side and dropped astrapi. He yanked the arrow out of his head but Artemis twirled both of her knives at his head. Percy ducked one but the other slashed a large cut on his cheek. Percy stepped back and growled. He looked from Artemis to Zoe. Trying to figure out his next move. Zoe had her bow pointed at his head while Artemis was 10 feet away from him with her knives at the ready.

Before either side could make a move, though, Percy felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Then another, then another. Then he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Captured and a Reunion

**Welcome back, it's Objudge1399 and this is yet another chapter of "Search For the Storm" I hope you are enjoying so far.**

**Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Any questions, take them to the review section. Enjoy the chapter.**

Percy opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of some camp. He tried to move but realized he couldn't. He looked down and saw the he was, from neck to toe, wrapped in some kind of chains. He looked behind him and saw that the chains were connected to a tall wooden stake.

"What the fu-"

"Well well well, look who's awake" a voice said. Percy looked back forward and saw the goddess of the hunt herself walking towards him with about sixteen or seventeen teenage girls behind her.

"Where am I, and why am I here?" Percy asked. Artemis just smiled cruelly. Then she pulled out a long silver knife.

"What are you about to do?" Percy asked. "Cut my head off?"

"No" Artemis said, "we're going to castrate you."

Percy looked at them weirdly. "How are you going to do that if I'm wrapped in chains?"

Artemis stopped. "Oh shit I didn't even think about that."

"Of course you didn't. Fucking idiot" Percy said. The teenage girls gasped.

Artemis snarled. "You have a big mouth for someone wrapped in chains." Percy laughed.

"You mean these little old things?" he said. "I could break out of these things faster than you could put Ares' dick in your mouth."

The girls gasped again and Artemis face turned an ugly shade of purple.

Suddenly, Percy heard a voice in his head say _'Remember Percy, allies not enemies.' _Percy sighed.

"I apologize for my insolence great Artemis" Percy said.

"Oh it's much too late for that, _boy_" she said. She advanced toward Percy with her knife. The girls gathered around Percy. "When I snap my fingers, the chains will disappear. Everybody hold him down. I will take off all of his clothes."

"Oh so you want to undress me now, huh?" Percy said wiggling his eyebrows. "Hey, I'm all for it." Artemis growled.

"You imbecile! How dare you even suggest!-"

"Look, if you're going to castrate me, can you get on with it. Talking to you is getting quite... boring" Percy said. Artemis gave another inhuman growl.

"You were the worst kind of male. Arrogant, cocky and prideful-"

"You are literally describing yourself right now. Like, literally" Percy said. "But it's fine. Just because you're a female, it's okay to overlook your own flaws to criticize a male. That's how it works here on Earth, right?"

"Enough talking" Artemis said. She stalked slowly towards Percy with her knife.

Percy yawned. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining the dramatic effect but could you please speed this up? Like for real. When we were fighting in the forest you were going more than a hundred miles an hour. Now you're telling me you can only walk in slow motion?"

"If you really want to lose your genitals that bad then so be it" Artemis said.

As Artemis approached Percy he closed his eyes and reached deep inside him. He focused in on the power that he knew was inside him. Then he opened his eyes.

"What the...?" Artemis said. Percy's eyes were white and crackled with electricity. Artemis took a step back, slightly nervous, especially as she remembered how Percy took out Ares back in the throne room.

Suddenly, Percy started to strain against the chains. After a few moments, the chains burst in one powerful electrical blast. Percy then slowly stood up, sparks shooting from different places all over his body.

The hunters surrounded him and drew bows and hunting knives. Percy just smiled and raised his fist, which was crackling with lightning. He then slammed it into the ground. There was a loud _boom _and everything was white for a couple of seconds before the light faded and the smoke cleared.

All the hunters were lying on the ground, out cold, with their bodies smoking. The only person left standing was Artemis.

Percy stared at her. She looked nervous, but a haughty expression still was on her face.

"I do not know what you are but I am an Olympian goddess and you are beneath me!" Artemis yelled.

Percy smiled at the goddess. Then, at the speed of light, he zoomed forward and punched Artemis straight in the face. Her body flew backwards, crackling with lightning. Her body then slammed into the ground and she lay still, her body convulsing every few seconds.

The lightning crackling around Percy's body faded and he suddenly felt very tired. He collapsed right at that very spot and faded into unconsciousness.

**A couple minutes later**

Percy opened his eyes. He sat up and glanced at his surroundings.

Most of the hunters were still out cold but some of their eyes were fluttering. Artemis, though, still hadn't stirred.

Percy quickly stood to his feet and ran out of the clearing just as some of the hunter started to sit up and rub their eyes.

Percy kept running for several minutes before he finally stopped.

He climbed a tree and sat there in thought. What should he do now?

Then, he remembered what the Zoe girl and Artemis had been talking about before he interrupted them. They were about to embark on a mission to get some demigod children. If he was able to capture the demigods children then there was a chance that he could use them to get to their parent. Then he could maybe get a lead on the pieces of the hammer.

Percy jumped down from the tree and headed back in the direction of the hunters' camp.

**A day later**

Percy stopped running for a few seconds to catch his breath. He had been running almost non stop for the past three hours. It was like those hunters of Artemis never took a break!

Percy had been chasing behind them for almost a whole day. They had decided to _run _all the way to Maine which was freaking insane!

After the short break, Percy started jogging again. They had to be at least close to this Maine place by now.

**Half an hour later**

At long last, the hunters started to slow down, then stop. They were at the edge of the woods. Percy was breathing heavily but he ignored the stabbing pain in his ribs and started walking.

It had started to snow and though the cold didn't really bother Percy, he didn't really like the snow.

He walked around the hunters, quietly, finally, he reached the edge of the woods, where the hunt was standing, watching something.

Down the short hill at the edge of the woods was a building. Percy didn't have time to read the name of the building because suddenly, the doors burst open and Percy saw some kind of monster dragging two kids out of the building.

The kids were struggling against his grip but he was unfazed and he continued to drag them. He looked like he was going towards a cliff that was about 200 yards away from the school.

Suddenly, the doors of the school burst open again and a couple of teenagers sprinted out.

Even though Percy was on the hill, he could still see the kids clearly. One of them was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and startling grey eyes. The second had spiky black hair and blue eyes and she was holding a spear in her hand. The third was a boy. He was shorter than the girls but he had black hair and green eyes. The last was some type of creature that had a human body from the waist up but had furry legs and hooves from the waist down.

Percy watched as the teenagers tried to attack the monster. Every time they tried, though, some kind of spike thing would shoot out from his tail at an incredible speed and almost impale them. Meanwhile, the manticore was getting closer to the cliff. That's when the hunters of Artemis sprang into action.

All of them fired their arrows at the manticore simultaneously. When the arrows, struck him, the manticore roared in pain. He pulled one of them out, but when he saw the color of the arrow, a look of fear came over his face.

"No" he said. "NO! You will not take this away from me!"

He picked up the two children he had been dragging and sprinted towards the cliff just as the hunters of Artemis began running out of the woods, firing arrows top speed at the manticore.

Suddenly, the manticore dropped the kids and yelled out in pain, holding his eye. One of the kids had poked him in the eye!

"You stupid brats" he growled. "You're lucky Kronos wants you alive or you would have been dead long ago."

By this time the hunters had reached the manticore and surrounded him but for some reason, the manticore was _smiling._

All of a sudden, he reached into his coat and pulled out some kind of black, marble looking spheres.

He threw them on the ground and suddenly there was a loud explosion and black smoke filled the air.

Everyone was disable for a couple seconds as they were down on their knees, coughing.

After about a minute, the smoke cleared but there was one huge problem.

The manticore had Zoe in his grasp, one arm around her throat and a knife to her head.

"Drop your weapons, all of you, or my knife will go through her skull" the manticore said.

No one moved for the next 10 seconds.

"I said drop your weapons!" the manticore roared.

Percy wondered why Zoe didn't do any crazy hunter karate and free herself but when he looked at her, he saw that she was frozen with fear. It seemed like she was unable to move.

Slowly and reluctantly, everybody dropped their weapons. Everyone except for Artemis. Instead, she notched an arrow and pointed it at the manticore's head.

"Release my hunter immediately" Artemis said. The manticore laughed.

"You really think you can intimidate me? I am a servant of the general himself. Nothing scares me!" the manticore shouted. Artemis' eyes widened when she heard 'the general.'

"PUT DOWN THE BOW!" the manticore yelled. Artemis placed the bow down and the manticore smiled. "Good girl."

"Get your filthy hands off of my hunter" Artemis growled.

"Oh I won't touch her. But I can't say my monsters won't. They haven't fucked a mortal in a long time and they will be eager to have a turn."

Artemis' body glowed silver and she looked as if she was going to explode. She could do nothing, though, just watch as the manticore backed towards the cliff.

Percy narrowed his eyes. Percy hadn't planned to interfere, just kidnap the children and leave, but he could not allow this to happen.

Percy rushed out from his spot and sped towards the manticore at blinding speed.

The manticore barely had any time to register the blur that was flying towards him before he was nailed in the head by Percy's fist.

The manticore's grip on Zoe loosened and Percy grabbed her and ran over to Artemis. He then placed Zoe on the ground next to her.

Artemis' eyes widened when she saw who had saved her lieutenant. Before she could utter a word, though, Percy sped towards the manticore.

He drew back his fist, which was now crackling with lightning, and rocked the manticore in his jaw. The manticore flew back and skidded in the snow until he was a couple of inches away from the edge of the cliff.

The manticore stood to his feet shakily. He looked dazed and the hair on his head and face was standing up.

Percy's fist started crackling with electricity and he sped towards the manticore, ready to end its life. At the last second, though, the manticore turned around and jumped off the cliff.

Percy slowed to a stop and looked over the edge of the cliff as the manticore fell. Suddenly, the manticore disappeared halfway down.

'Must be a magical boundary' Percy thought. 'But who put it up, and how?'

All of a sudden, a voice behind Percy said, "Do not move if you wish to live."

Percy sighed and turned around. "I said don't move!"

Percy just shook his head at the goddess who currently had an arrow pointed at his face. "Seriously?" he said.

She just glared at him, her eyes full of hate and anger. "Uuuum are you just going to do something, like I don't know, threaten to take me to Olympus?"

"I will let you go free" Artemis said. Percy's jaw dropped.

"Um are you sur-"

"Hurry up and go before I change my mind. You saved the life of my lieutenant and this is my way of repaying you. Now get out of my sight. You were never here. We never saw you" Artemis said, looking pained just by saying those words.

Percy merely raised an eyebrow at her. "I know what this is. You just don't want to be in debt to a _male_."

Artemis' expression somehow turned even more hateful. "This is your last chance. Get out of my sight."

"No can do. I'm here on a... personal mission. I came to collect those kids" Percy said, pointing at the two children that the manticore tried to kidnap.

"You will not touch those children. I have orders from Zeus himself to get those children" Artemis said. "So leave or else you will become a very over sized pin cushion." All the hunters pointed their bows at Percy.

Percy's expression turned dark. "You have no idea what the worlds are in danger of. There is a lot more at stake than your stupid planet. By standing in my way, you stand in the way of the nine worlds, and I cannot have that. If you want to live past doomsday, I suggest you let me get those kids. I promise no harm will come to-"

"Oh would you look at that! A male making a promise. That pretty much guarantees it will be broken" one of the hunters said. Percy barely spared her a glance. At this point he didn't even want to try to argue with the hunters' sexist views. It was pointless.

"I am not here to bargain with you, _boy_" Artemis said. "I am running out of patience."

"Fine" Percy said. "I'll go, but I will need one thing: an answer to this one question."

Artemis didn't answer, so Percy asked the question.

"Around fifteen years ago or so, something happened in a place far from here and something was lost, broken to pieces. Did any of the Olympians feel a... wave of power? A shockwave? Anything out of place?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed as Percy asked these questions. How did he know about the wave, as the gods called it. It happened just under an hour after the loud horn was heard. The meeting had just been dismissed and then the shock wave was felt. As if something was slammed into Earth at a million miles per hour. Everyone felt it but to the gods, it felt like they had been rammed into by a truck. They knew that something powerful had just arrived on Earth. This didn't explain how Percy could have known about it, though. He would have been a mere baby when they happened. So Artemis lied.

"I have no idea what you speak of but I do know that your time is running out to leave my presence" Artemis said. Percy hung his head. He was failing his father.

Percy got ready and sped off into the forest. He would have to find a different way to get a lead. And then it hit him. Percy didn't know why he didn't think of this before. He was ready to run in the direction of the place he needed to go but all of a sudden, there was a loud roar. This was not a regular roar, though. This one was laced with malice and power.

Percy's eyes darted around fearfully.

Then, all of a sudden, the most terrifying creature Percy had ever laid eyes on burst through the trees and ran straight at him.

A creature that was up to 20 feet tall lumbered at Percy through the trees. The creature had two heads. One was the head of a dragon, razor sharp teeth and red demon eyes. The other head was the head of a snake, yellow eyes with venom dripping from his mouth.

The creature had the scaly body of a dragon with huge wings sprouting from his back.

Percy was frozen in terror a the creature gave another roar. A wave of heat rolled over Percy. Percy summoned jarngreipr and put the gloves on his hands. He then summoned astrapi and got in position to fight. The monster charged at Percy. Percy was forced to jump forty feet in the air but then the monster did something unexpected. He lifted his head and opened his dragon mouth. Percy's eyes widened as the dragon let loose a torrent of flame from his gaping mouth.

Percy slashed astrapi in a wide arc in front of him and a strong wind smashed into the torrent of flame. It pushed it back just long enough for Percy to land safely on the ground. He then sprinted towards the monster. He was so focused on avoiding another blast of flame that he forgot about the snake head. When Percy was about 30 feet away from the monster, the snake head spat a glob of poison directly at Percy's face. Percy was forced to do a baseball slide under it. It barely missed his head.

When is splattered onto the forest floor, it burned a giant, steaming hole into it. Percy's eyes widened.

_'I can't let that touch me' _Percy thought to himself. Percy got back on his feet.

He raised astrapi and lightning crackled from his fingers into the axe. The axe crackled with electricity. Percy then slammed it down into the ground with all the force that he could muster.

The forest exploded with a loud _BOOM. _The trees around Percy were completely obliterated. There was a giant white flash of light, and then everything was silent.

Percy stood up from one knee and looked around. In the air all around him was shimmering golden mist.

Percy let go of astrapi and it disappeared. He then took off his gloves and they disappeared as well.

'What the hell was that?' Percy thought to himself. He would never admit it but he was a bit shaken by the monster.

'Alright I have to get going' Percy thought. 'I know where I must go, but I don't know how to get there.'

Percy looked around, not exactly sure which way to go.

His plan was to find the oracle of delphi. He knew about her because of a story that Lairon had told him when he was young. He hardly remembered the details, something about some hero named Perseus but the point was, this oracle person gave prophecies to people that needed to go on quests.

'Who is the god that controls it, though?' Percy thought. 'Dammit!'

He searched his memory of all the gods he saw in the throne and tried to pinpoint one that looked like he would control an oracle.

"Perseus" a voice behind Percy suddenly said.

Perseus whirled around, summoning vronti in less than a second and pointing the sword at the figure that stood in the trees 20 yards in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked. The figure stepped into the light. Whoever it was was wearing a black cloak with a hood. The voice sounded feminine but Percy wasn't sure.

"I am not here to harm you" the person said.

"So why are you here?" Percy asked.

"I just want to talk" the person said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You came all the way to find me to talk?" Percy said. "I find that quite... suspicious."

The person under the cloak reached up and removed the hood. Percy's eyes got wide.

"Hera? Queen of the Gods?" he gasped. He raised vronti, ready for any attack that Hera attempted.

"I am not here to kill or harm you, as I have already said before" Hera said. Percy shook his head.

"Why should I believe you?" Percy asked.

"Why would I want to hurt my own son?"

Percy froze. He felt as if his mind was going numb.

"...Son."

Hera smiled and nodded.

Many times Percy had asked Alfenhort about his mother. Alfenhort had said that Thor had told him who Percy's mother was but always said that it wasn't the right time to tell Percy.

"But..."

"You were born here on Earth and your father took you to Asgard" Hera said.

"But... Aren't you married to Zeus?" Percy asked. Hera sighed.

"I hold no love in my heart for that man any longer. It all died over the centuries of infidelity. I got sick of it, met your father, and..."

"I don't know" Percy said. "You could be lying to me."

"I swear it on the River Styx." Thynder rumbled overhead. Percy looked up at the sky and raised an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to make me believe you?" Percy asked.

"Swearing on the river Styx is a binding oath" Hera said.

"So where have you been all my life, then?" Percy asked, slightly annoyed that his birth mother had let him just grow up without her.

"I didn't even know where you were?" Hera said, her eyes suddenly glistening with wetness. "I heard the ragnarok horn all those years ago and I got so scared. I thought Thor was going to die. I thought you were going to die." She was openly crying now and Percy had the sudden urge to go hug her but he wasn't sure yet.

"Thor..." Percy started to say but he paused when he saw the hopeful look in Hera's eyes. It would crush her to learn that Thor was dead. Percy didn't want to do it but he had to tell her the truth. "Thor died that day."

Hera's mouth fell open. "He..."

"He died destroying Asgard to try to fend off as many monsters and giants as he could." Hera was still stunned, though, and didn't say a word. "I grew up with elves and have been trained since I was 8 years old."

"He's dead?" Hera finally breathed. "Gone?"

"Yes, I'm sorry" Percy said, "mother" he added at the end. He had only used that word on an elf before so saying it to a person, especially the queen of the gods felt very weird.

"But, what about ragnarok" Her said, "the swallowed sun, the... the death."

"I'm not sure what went wrong but fate has gone off course, I believe. Nothing is the way it is supposed to be" Percy said.

A fresh batch of tears flowed from Hera's eyes as Thor's death hit her for real. This time, Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his mother's body as she sobbed.

"It's okay" he said.

"So what are you doing here now?" Hera said in a shaky voice.

"I have come in search for my father's hammer. It was broken into pieces during ragnarok and it is my quest to find it."

"But, you have weapons" Hera said.

"I need any advantage I can get, I need to gather allies, and mjolnor can help do both" Percy said. Hera breathed in and then out slowly.

"How can I help. I'll do anything, Percy, anything" she said. Percy smiled. (Get your minds out of the gutter).

"I need a prophecy" Percy said. "Can I be taken to the oracle of delphi?" Hera smiled brightly.

"Yes" she said. "That is fairly simple. Grab my hand." Percy held onto Hera's hand and they were flashed to the top of a hill.

"This is camp half-blood, where demigod children of gods stay" Hera explained.

"What will you tell them?" Percy asked.

"The truth will not suffice?" Hera asked. Percy shook his head.

"I'm trying to keep a low profile" he said. Hera nodded.

"I will tell them that you are an unknown, then I'll talk to some of the other gods and see if I can get one of them to claim you." Percy nodded.

Hera glided through the barrier at camp half-blood and Percy followed behind trying to look as stupid as possible.

Chiron noticed them from the big house porch and galloped towards them. Just as he was about to reach them, Percy noticed another group approaching them.

"Are those..." Percy said as he spotted their silver outfits.

"Without a doubt" Hera said. "Hunters of Artemis." Percy groaned.

"Chiron" Zoe said respectfully, which surprised Percy to no end.

"You have the children?" he asked. Zoe stepped aside and a girl came from their midst. Another boy came forward from off to the side.

"Aaahh, thank you, hunters" Chiron said. "I will take it from here." Unfortunately, at that moment, one of the hunters recognized Percy.

"It's him!" she exclaimed. All heads snapped to Percy and the hunters drew their bows. At that moment, Hera stepped forward raised herself off of the ground a few feet, her body glowing. She glared down at the hunt.

"Put them away" she said. The hunters wilted and put their bows away. She gave Percy a short look that said 'No use in hiding it now.' Percy sighed and waved a hand.

"You are not to touch this boy, am I understood?" Hera said. One of the braver hunters decided to speak up.

"Who is he?" she said.

"You didn't even know who he was and you were about to castrate him in the woods?" Hera said in an extremely disappointing voice. "Why? Because he hurt your feelings?"

"Because he disrespected our lady" Zoe said, sticking out her considerably large chest proudly. Hera scoffed.

"How many men do you disrespect per day, Zoe?" she said.

"So he can just get away with being disrespectful to a goddess?"

"If she threatened him first and apprehended him when he did nothing wrong, then yes, he should get away with it because he didn't do anything."

Zoe gaped at Hera. Never in her thousands of years had she seen her defend a demigod like this. It was widely known that Hera despised them because they were born of infidelity.

"Lady Hera, I apologize if you took our statements as disrespectful" another hunter said. She had red hair and was muscular for a female.

"It is okay" Hera said. "just remember to never do it again." Some of the hunters seemed to now register that this was the queen of the gods and suddenly looked very nervous.

"But who is he?" Zoe asked. Hera looked back at Percy again.

"He is a demigod that I came across. His name is Percy. I don't know his parent."

"How old are you?" Chiron asked. "You look around 17 at least."

"I'm 15" Percy said. Chiron's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well you should be claimed pretty soon" Chiron said. "I thank you, lady Hera, for bringing the demigod. Percy, I will show you to the Hermes cabin."

Hera gave him a look saying that she would see him very soon and Percy gave her a slight nod and a half smile, glad to finally know who his true mother is.


End file.
